Kentacles
by Villain
Summary: Kyle catches Kenny jacking off to a confiscated video Cartman had taken of Kyle masturbating. Kenny is forced to find new fodder to fuel his fantasies... He gets more than he bargained for. K2, noncon, tentacles


A/N: This is based on a K2/tentacles pic I saw a loooong time ago. I'm not really into tentacles, but when the [ridiculous] title came to me I couldn't _not_ write it. : D

And, FYI, characters are 18+ in this (I really need to start adding that disclaimer to everything...).

...

**KENTACLES**

"I'm serious, I'll fuck you up."

"Kyle, you don't mean that-"

The look in green eyes said differently. Kenny shuddered.

"I mean it, Kenny. Now explain what the hell this is." He held it aloft: the damning piece of evidence. The ancient laptop rattled with the movement, and Kenny cringed both at the danger this situation posed to his computer and at the frame frozen on the screen. It was of Kyle sans clothing. He much preferred to look at that Kyle as opposed to the pissed off Kyle currently looming over him like some impending ginger colossus.

Nice, sweet naked Kyle. Bad, mean clothed Kyle!

"Dude, look; you should be thanking me. I rescued this from Cartman."

Kyle blanched. "You... what?"

Taking the opportunity to shift blame on the ever-easy target of Eric Cartman, Kenny nodded solemnly. "Yes! I confiscated it from him." Realizing the Jew looked like he was going to be sick, Kenny shot up and rescued his laptop before patting Kyle on the back. "Look, I have it now. He won't be masturbating to it anymore, don't you worry-"

"OH MY GOD," he shouted. "Why the fuck did you just say that? I'm gonna puke." His face was turning green.

"No, no, no! Don' think about it!"

"How the fuck did he... oh my fucking GOD," he groaned, covering his face with his hands. "I feel so violated right now. I need to shower. In acid. Oh my god."

"Kyle, come on, it can't be that bad. If it's any consolation, you're really hot in it." He grinned, but it was wiped from his face as green eyes filled with absolute rage zeroed in on him.

"You _fucktard_. You're just as bad as he is! You took it and fucking kept it!" He was standing now, fists shaking at his sides. "And you weren't going to tell me!"

Scrambling, Kenny babbled, "No, I was! I just, uh..."

"You just _what_, Kenny?" he hissed, looking like a snake about to strike. "You just thought you'd jerk off to me in a private moment? Meanwhile, I'm humiliated. I can't believe you. Cartman..." he faltered, gagging, "He does shit like this. But you?"

Kenny's heart was crushed as real hurt shown in Kyle's eyes.

"You just... I can't even look at you right now. I'm so disgusted." Taking a deep breath, Kyle held out a hand. "Give me the fucking disk. Now."

A protest froze on his tongue. He was pretty sure that if he made any indication that he wanted to keep the video Kyle would castrate him with his bare hands. Sullen, he ejected the disk and handed it to his friend. "I'm sorry, Kyle."

"It doesn't undo it, Kenny," he said before snapping it cleanly in half and leaving Kenny in his room.

...

Kenny was pretty sure Kyle came to his birthday party because missing it would've caused too much suspicion. The redhead was obviously avoiding him, but didn't go out of his way to glare or be unpleasant. If anything, his apathy was worse and it was driving Kenny up the walls. For the past week Kyle had ignored his texts, calls, IMs. At this point Kenny was getting desperate for the Jew to acknowledge him.

Of course Stan noticed right away. He walked up to Kenny and leaned against the wall next to the blonde, idly drinking out of the customary red party cup.

"What's up with you and Kyle?" Sharp blue eyes sliced over to regard him with mild suspicion. The message behind the look clearly said _I'm giving you a chance to explain before I take it upon myself to kick your ass_. Kenny knew the look well, though it was usually pointed at Cartman or someone douchier, like Craig. Though Stan was well known for his protectiveness of his super best friend, Kyle never orchestrated these covert exchanges. And if Stan could help it, Kyle would never know about them.

"Oh," Kenny said airily, "Nothing." Making a face at Stan's stony look, he added, "You ever thought about being an interrogator for the CIA?"

"You haven't said one word to each other all night."

_Correction,_ Kenny thought irritably, he _hasn't said a word to _me. Aloud he said, "Don't know, man. You know Kyle. Sometimes he just-"

" 'Sometimes he just' with other people. He always gives _you_ the benefit of the doubt for whatever reason, so don't feed me bullshit that you're somehow innocent here."

Pursing his lips, Kenny took a long drink from his cup, finding solace in the slow burn of the jungle juice down his throat. "Look, Stan. Can you not play daddy here for one night? It's my birthday. Kyle and I... we'll work it out. It's not a big deal."

"It's a big deal when he doesn't talk to _me_ about it."

"_Ohmygod_, Stan. Do you hold his dick for him while he pees, too? Lay. Off." Pushing away from the wall he stormed off. Threading clumsily through the crowd, Kenny burst out the front door. Cold air rushed at him and he breathed in deeply. There was a crash next to him and he turned to see Kyle of all people. The redhead had apparently been trying to sneak past him back into the house but had knocked over some empty beer bottles. Looking sullen, Kyle just glared at him for a moment before turning and abruptly going back into the house.

Fuck. Kenny kicked one of the bottles as hard as he could, pleased when it smashed to pieces against the concrete stairs. Certainly not in the mood to deal with Stan, who he expected to be here within moments after Kyle went inside, Kenny jogged out onto the street. What's better than a midnight stroll on a Saturday night? Stuffing his hands deep into his pockets he started off down the street towards town.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't see the car careening towards him, or hear the yell of the drunk driver who'd lost control of it. The next moment Kenny didn't see or hear anything.

...

He didn't dislike Damien, though he couldn't say he _liked_ him all that much either. They played checkers sometimes until Kenny snapped back to life. When Satan was out Damien was his shoulder to sigh on if he died at a particularly shitty moment. And there had been some awfully shitty ones. About to orgasm... on the way to an interview... about to get laid... about to get kissed... about to hear a long-awaited yes, and then a flash of pain-in his head, in his heart, in his ribs, in his ass, or that weird all-over crunch when he got smashed by something- -that landed him in Hell.

But it wasn't his death that bugged him- -that had ceased long ago- -it was Kyle's face when he'd gone back inside the house. He'd looked at Kenny with straight-up distaste, like Kenny was a dog who'd just rolled in shit. It's not like he didn't feel bad about what he did- -okay, so maybe he felt a little worse about getting caught. But blueballs made a man crazy! Kenny had been pining after Kyle for months. Hint after hint was dropped to no avail. Give him Physics, linear algebra and Kyle knew all the answers. Give him romance, and Kyle was the biggest dunce.Of course, after Kyle had found him with that video any _amore_ was promptly vetoed.

In the end, Kenny was fucked when it came to Kyle, precisely because there was no way he was going to _get_ fucked. Sighing despondently, the blonde made another move with his game piece, double jumping an irritated Damien.

"Dammit," the antichrist muttered, "How did I not see that?"

"I'm a sneaky bastard, D," Kenny replied, managing a weak smile.

Damien offered him a crooked smile - they'd never been too natural on his face -and waved the checkerboard away.

Kenny frowned. "Sore loser."

"No, I have something to give you." Damien's unnatural smile grew into a horrifying grin - more natural but more spine tingling. "Today was your birthday. You didn't get to make your wish. For Kyle."

Frown deepening, Kenny crossed his arms. "Dude, a person's mind is private-"

"Hmm, kind of like masturbating?" He laughed when Kenny winced. "And it's not like I probed, human," he said mockingly, "Every time a soul descends we know the circumstances of the death, along with everything that was going through your head at that moment. I happened to be nearby when yours was reported, though we don't really record yours anymore." At Kenny's sharp glare the demon smirked. "You're lucky we even bother with you. Now stop being so stubborn. I have something for you. You're going to like it."

Even Kenny couldn't help but feel a tinge of excitement when that devilish grin again spread across Damien's face.

...

Walking down main street at four in the morning was a little like the walk through Hell. He didn't need to look up even once, instead focusing on the way his shoes looked against the pavement, measured steps a cadence of muffled taps as his scuffed Chucks led him to Kyle's house. The corners of his mouth were drawn up into a Cheshire grin, eyes glinting when he looked up to Kyle's second storey window. The redhead would be sound asleep, still dressed in flannel pajamas from head to toe, hair scrunched and pressed into a crinkled mess atop his head.

Kenny set his hands on the drainpipe and began to climb. Luckily Cartman wasn't spying on the redhead tonight, jacking off outside the window while Kyle dreamed innocently within. He'd witnessed it twice: once when he'd revived outside Kyle's house after getting struck by lightning, and another time when he was spying on Kyle himself. It had been weird to jerk off while Cartman jerked off too. That was the night he watched Cartman film the redhead masturbating, which later became the infamous video.

Lithe as a cat, Kenny scaled the side of Kyle's house, careful not to cut himself on the rusty drain pipe, or slip and fall to an all too cruelly timed death. At the second floor windowsill, he was pleased to find the window itself slightly ajar. Slipping inside noiselessly was easy enough, as was padding softly to the side of Kyle's bed. But now came the tricky part. He only had Damien's "present" for the night and he wasn't going to waste it.

Perching nimbly on the baseboard of Kyle's bed, Kenny pulled up his sleeve and looked down at the tattoo-like markings on his forearm. Damien had carved them into his skin. It hurt like a bitch, but Damien said the pain and the blood would act as a medium when he summoned the gift. But it wasn't time just yet. A handwritten scrawl was slightly smudged across the palm of his hand where he'd written down another set of words Damien told him. These would weave a hazy, dreamlike veil over Kyle's mind. Hesitating, Kenny glanced back up at Kyle's sleeping form. Guilt ate at his stomach, but a louder, more forceful angle of lust inside of him vanquished the guilt. Breathing heavily, Kenny's eyes flashed in the moonlight. Then he spoke the words and like serpents of smoke they slithered off his tongue and curled through the air. A mist settled over Kyle, clinging to his copper curls and hushing over his pale skin. He seemed to glow in the shifting shadows of the night.

Kenny moved forward, pulling the blankets slowly down off Kyle's body as the other boy began to toss and turn. Threadbare sighs and whimpers worked out his mouth, moist lips parting slightly while his brows knit in consternation. Kenny felt his dick twitch at the sight and clenched his teeth. He needed to go slow.

Green eyes shone beneath fluttering lashes. Kyle was coming to. Kenny leaned down and abruptly pulled him up, startling him awake. Red hair stirred as Kyle shook his head, looking confused, but unafraid when he noticed Kenny. Just as Damien said, Kenny acted like he was supposed to be there, his hands moving down to the small of Kyle's back.

Peering into Kenny's face, Kyle shook his head again, trying to dispel the fuzzy haze surrounding his mind. Somewhere he knew he should be more alarmed, but he just couldn't conjure the emotion. Instead he swayed in Kenny's grip, unsteady on his feet. "A-am I dreaming?" he asked, leaning heavily into his friend. His voice was raspy and filled with sleep.

"Of course you are," he whispered huskily, tongue darting out to taste sweat-streaked skin. Kyle shivered against him, fingers twining into the collar of Kenny's coat.

"I'm dreaming," he echoed, furrowing his brows. "But why are you here?"

Thinking fast, Kenny said, "I have a purpose."

Squinting at him, Kyle asked innocently, "What are you going to do to me?"

Those words went straight to his cock and Kenny barely held back a groan. He turned his face into Kyle's hair, inhaling the clean scent of red curls. "Whatever I want," he answered, pulling Kyle flush against him. "How does that sound?" Both hands wandered down to squeeze Kyle's round ass. The redhead jumped slightly, breath shuddering over Kenny's face.

There was something different about the blonde boy. He smelled sharp, like pavement after rain. That stark, sour metallic smell. "I am dreaming," he mused, running his fingers over Kenny's handsome face. "So I'll forgive you for grabbing my ass, Kenny."

Eyebrows inching up, Kenny gave another experimental squeeze. "So when you're dreaming I can molest you?" He saw the frown before it even reached Kyle's lips. So he was a prude in dreams, too. "You know," he purred, "I did say I had a purpose, didn't I? Your dreams are just your subconscious showing you what you truly desire."

"And... it's you?"

He almost grinned. "You act like you're surprised?"

"Hmm." Kyle just stared at him, puzzled. He was aware of Kenny's hands moving down his body and the heat coming off of them. Muddled thoughts trudged through his mind too slow to fully form. Kyle was confused. Kenny's breath was harsh against his face as the boy's hands moved against him a little harder. Possessively Kenny grabbed him and pressed him. Kyle let him, body responding. His own breath was hard to catch and he moaned slightly when soft lips touched his throat. "Kenny...?" He cried out as Kenny pushed him back, grabbing him between his legs. "W-why are you doing this?"

Kenny was going to lose control. Kyle's pulse beat beneath his skin and his chest rose and fell with his panting breaths. Green eyes seemed so much rounder and brighter than usual, his hair inky in the shadows, like old blood. "This is _your_ dream; you tell me." He leaned over Kyle, pushing him down flat onto the bed, massaging his hardening cock through the thin cotton of his pajamas. "Really. Why am I doing this Kyle?"

"Is it..." Kyle threw his head back against the bed as Kenny reached into his pants, drawing out the head of his dick. "It's the video, what you saw." He gasped wetly, hips rocking into Kenny's hand. "Because it was you... Because of how I feel... oh... about you..." Trying to catch his breath as Kenny withdrew, Kyle sat up on his elbow, one hand covering his eyes.

"Kyle?" Kenny asked quietly.

"It was so _awful_," he said, voice thick with emotion. "That the person.. God, it was so degrading!" Sleep was still making him groggy and Kyle was frustrated at the wavering emotion in his voice. "I mean, for _you_ of all people to be watching it... But I guess since you're in my dream you already know why that was so traumatizing," he finished, face turning bright red as he wiped his eyes.

Intrigued, Kenny crowded the other boy, tilting his face up. "I think you want to say it out loud."

Kyle blushed even deeper red and Kenny had to take a deep breath and calm himself. But then the boy mumbled something that Kenny didn't catch. "What was that?"

Groaning, Kyle rolled his eyes, getting defensive in his embarrassment. "Because... Jesus, because I was thinking of you. Shit," he grumbled, covering his face. "I don't care if this is a dream, that's still fucking awkward to admit."

It took a second to sink in, but when Kenny fully realized what the Jew had said he almost burst out laughing with near-hysterical joy. "What? Kyle, are you serious?" Flush against the other boy, he murmured into red hair, "You mean to tell me that you were getting yourself off to thoughts of me?" Unable to help himself, he chuckled quietly.

"But that's why it was so bad," Kyle blurted, eyes coming up. "I was so humiliated, Kenny. I mean, what a joke on me, right? To be exposed like that, and you just... exploited it..." While he spoke Kyle began to squirm in Kenny's hold, trying to push the blonde away.

Guilt washed over him, but Kenny had to be careful. If he defended himself too much then his cover would be blown. And there was still so much to do. Thoughtful, he said slowly, "Let's see what your dream has to tell you, and then we can revisit that subject."

"If this is my dream, _I_ control it," Kyle snapped, eyes sparking when Kenny wouldn't let go.

Kenny frowned. Damien's spell was supposed to last longer. Leave it to Kyle to out-sass a demonic incantation. "Your subconscious controls it," he parried easily. Hands slipping around a slender waist, Kenny hitched him higher up on his body. It was time to bring out the big guns. Without warning he shoved Kyle back on the bed. Stunned, the redhead just blinked at him. In the moment he had Kenny held up his arm and read the second set of bloody letters cutting into his flesh.

Shadows grew from behind Kenny like a storming, twining mass of writhing snakes. Kyle shrunk back into the bed, breath caught in his throat as the shadows seemed to materialize. They slunk like wet lines of paint across the floor and over the walls.

"It's just a dream, Kyle," Kenny comforted him, fighting to keep his voice under control. Damien had told him what would happen, but the sight of the limb-like shadows coming to life was unsettling. They reached towards Kyle like hands and wrapped around his ankles, tugging him down the bed.

Kyle screamed.

"Fuck," he muttered, jumping onto the bed and moving to cover Kyle's mouth, but one of the appendages beat him to it, shoving a feeler into the Jew's mouth. His voice was abruptly cut off. Kenny watched, dazed as more black tentacles emerged to secure Kyle's wrists, smaller ones wandering over any exposed skin. Damien said that they would follow Kenny's will, but Kenny hadn't told them to do anything yet. Muffled cries worked around the limb in his mouth and Kenny took pity on Kyle. But before he could reach forward and pull the feeler out it moved on its own, sliding cleanly out of the Jew's mouth, glistening with saliva. Kenny blinked. Had it read his mind?

"Kenny," Kyle gasped, panicking as the black shadows moved under his clothes and brushed slowly over his skin. "Kenny, what-"

"Shh, Kyle," he said, brow knit as he tried to puzzle out the movements of the tentacles. "It's just a dream, remember? Nothing can hurt you."

"I don't like how it feels," he urged, voice cracking. "They're clammy..."

Kenny glanced down at a stray feeler nosing around his hands, pressing into his palm. He felt it and agreed with Kyle. Thinking that maybe this whole thing was a horrible idea, Kenny was about to call them back when the texture of the tentacle shifted against his hand. It turned warm and soft. Kenny jerked back from it. On the bed Kyle made a pinched sound, eyes flying wide as the tentacles moving over him changed before his eyes. Both boys watched as they shifted from black to white.

"Did you do that? Wait, did I do that?" Kyle sputtered.

"Does it feel better?" Kenny asked, a grin breaking out over his face. He got it now. The tentacles did what he wanted them to; just as Damien said- -they followed his will. Guiding them with his thoughts, he drew Kyle's pants down, the redhead staring at him as a feeler gently caressed the inside of his thighs.

"What is this?" he asked, mind fighting to make sense of it but still clouded and confused.

"It's what you want, Kyle." Kenny murmured, climbing onto the bed to run his hands up Kyle's body, the feelers gracefully moving out of his way and finding other parts of the boy to stimulate.

He uttered a broken laugh. "What, to turn you into an octopus?" There was an edge to his voice and Kenny knew he needed to lull Kyle back into the lie before he continued.

"You want me to make you feel good," he informed him matter-of-factly. "This is all for you, Kyle. Don't be afraid."

"I'm not," he bit out, letting out a shaky breath as one of the limbs snaked under his shirt and rubbed over his nipples. "I've just never dreamed something so... fucking weird.

"They're just me," Kenny said, and it was true he guessed. "There are so many things I- -_you_ want me to do to you."

A breathy laugh skated through the air, growing warm as the tentacles continued to move like feathers over him. "You never were much of a multi-tasker."

"Hmm," Kenny hummed, leaning down to kiss along Kyle's exposed pelvis, tonguing the joint of hip and thigh.

"Oh," he bit out, stiffening. "Wait... wait."

"For what?" He looked up, and the tentacles stilled.

"I just... Kenny, this- -even for a dream, I'm-"

"Here's what's going to happen," Kenny said, voice thick with lust. "I'm going to take control now."

Kyle swallowed, flinching when the tentacles tightened around his wrists. "Why?"

Kenny smiled, his cock pressing against the confines of his jeans. "Because you want to be fucked by me, Kyle. But you can't say yes, so I'm going to just take it."

Fear spilled into the green gaze, his breath coming quicker. "Kenny..."

"It's my turn," he whispered, sealing Kyle's protest with a hot kiss, the tentacles rushing around him, pushing down onto Kyle, pinning him roughly against the mattress. When he broke their kiss Kyle only had a second to gasp before a feeler pushed between his lips, stretching his mouth around its girth. Kenny moaned, moving off the bed and quickly undoing his pants as the tentacles continued to work. Kyle's pajamas were stripped from him, his voice barely a squeak. Kenny narrowed his eyes. "Suck on it, Kyle," he husked, kicking his jeans to the side and stroking his leaking erection. The tentacles moved out of the way so that all that was left were the four holding Kyle down and the one pushing into his mouth. "Practice makes perfect," he ordered, pleased as the feeler drew out slightly before pushing back it, cutting off another scream as Kyle twisted. It wouldn't do any good if Kyle just panicked the whole time. Kenny wanted him to feel good, too.

The tentacles shifted again stretching over Kyle. Kenny sniffed as the air was pervaded by a strange, musky scent that put his senses into overdrive. It was rising from the tentacles. Kyle's eyes practically rolled into the back of his head as the feeler in his mouth continued to thrust shallowly, now two other tentacles coming up to roll his nipples. The smell was heady, erotic. Kenny bit his lip to stifle a moan, as the air itself seemed to caress him and tickle over his skin. It was like the very air had been turned into a potent aphrodisiac. He let his hands wander over his own body, eyes lapping up the sight on the bed like a thirsty animal. Kyle's legs were spread and sweat glistened in a thin sheen over his pale body. The moonlight caught the fiery copper of his hair. He looked overheated and he thrashed on the mattress, eyes glazed over.

That pale throat began to swallow, mouth working around the tentacle invading it and Kenny almost fell as his knees buckled. Moaning brokenly, he gripped his cock, gaping at the redhead as he _felt_ his tongue and teeth. The tentacle thrust faster, Kyle's moans echoing around the room and Kenny nearly bit through his tongue as he realized that whatever the feelers experienced, he felt too.

"Good, Kyle," he gasped. "I'll make you feel good, too. Fuck." Back pressed against the wall, legs apart as he languished in the feel of Kyle's mouth, Kenny nudged the other tentacles with a thought. One wrapped around Kyle's flaccid dick, its texture shining into warm wetness. Kyle started to shake, hips twisting as the appendage worked his cock. He eagerly ate the feeler in his mouth, hands clenching and unclenching, subtly straining against the fleshy binds that held him.

His heart was ready to burst out of his chest, mind in complete disarray. Every inch of his skin tingled, his cock pulsing with pleasure as the... his mind skipped around it. Kenny said it was part of him. Though Kyle shied from that too. Frustrated with his confusion, the heat and the gusts of nerve-rending pleasure that scoured his body, Kyle began to fight the binds, overwhelmed with sensation.

Cursing as he felt teeth dig into the feeler, Kenny ripped it from Kyle's mouth, eyes drawn to parted lips, shining with saliva as Kyle gasped for breath. Sweat had plastered red hair to his forehead and every breath was ended on a high-pitched whimper. Kenny was hard as a fucking rock. Things needed to move _now._ The tentacles wound around Kyle's legs and forced them apart, baring him. Kenny drank up the sight, stroking himself madly as the feelers prodded and pushed at the tiny rosette between the globes of Kyle's ass. "Do it," he hissed, tossing his head to clear the hair from his eyes.

"N-no," Kyle cried, voice melting into a frightened keen as a thin, slippery appendage pushed into him. It was only as large as a pinky finger, but as soon as it had gone deep enough inside it began to expand. Kyle's eyes flew wide and he shook his head wildly, blind as the weight grew inside him, the tip throbbing against his prostate. "Kenny," he shouted, "K-" He threw his head back violently against the sheets, knuckles white while he clenched his fists. The appendage inside him had stopped growing and was instead twisting, fluctuating. The ring of muscle stretched wide around its girth spasmed and Kyle sobbed. While he tried to push the tentacle out of him he continued to rock up into the one squeezing his cock, covered in precum. It hurt, it felt amazing, he was too hot, he was confused. Where was Kenny?

As if he heard Kyle Kenny appeared at his side, own face flushed with arousal. The room was cooling off as their heartbeats increased in speed. He grabbed Kyle's hand and held it, blue eyes round as saucers, taking it all in. Kyle's body was involuntarily riding out the sensations, his slim hips rolling with the forceful push of the feeler fucking his ass, feeding the one at his cock. He was trying to speak, but could manage nothing but a series of breathy whimpers that drove Kenny wild. Sinewy muscles stood out in almost painful detail as the pressure and the pleasure built. Kenny just couldn't stop looking at him.

"You look incredible," he breathed, finally gazing into Kyle's hazy eyes for a few heated seconds before diving down to capture his mouth in hot kiss. "I want to see more," he panted against gasping lips. Kyle mouthed "no" and shook his head, tears sparkling at the corners of his eyes. "It's okay," Kenny murmured, moving as the tentacles slid Kyle down the mattress, more coming to wrap around his waist as he was lifted into the air. Kenny was standing now, staring straight into Kyle's face at eye-level. The redhead was held aloft a few inches off the ground. The feelers manipulated his limbs, holding his arms out, bending his legs out and up. "It's okay, I'm here." He tasted Kyle's frantic breaths, looking deep into his eyes. They were clouded with confusion in stark contrast to his raging erection. "Let me just watch you, Kyle." He let the words hang in the air as the tentacles stilled. Kyle was shivering violently, the feeler still deep in his ass. "I'm gonna watch you as they fuck you on it."

Kyle was crying, hips straining against air. "Kenny..." He gasped sharply as the tentacles wrapped around his wrists, legs and midsection suddenly clenched and jerked him up off the feeler inside him. The gaping void left behind made him feel like he'd been gutted. Then he was yanked down and impaled. Another scream rang out, voice thrown into a throaty grunt as the motion was repeated.

The redhead was dragged up and down on the largest appendage, impaled again and again. There was something violent about it, uncontrolled. The feelers moved him, grinding him down, pulling him up. His head lolled on his neck, red hair thrown into his eyes. And his strangled cries continued, building into wanton keening and aggressive moans. Kyle writhed and twisted as the strange aphrodisiac again wafted through the air, heightening the razor-sharp lust that gripped him.

Kenny was against him in an instant, feeding that violent fire with a vicious kiss, blood springing between them as Kyle's teeth flashed. Their eyes clashed as hotly as their bodies, the tentacles still moving Kyle, the anger at his lack of control bubbling up into his gaze. "This..." he hissed, panting loudly, madness encroaching onto the irises of his eyes, "isn't me..." He uttered a cut cry as the tentacle ripped him back down onto the phallic appendage, grinding him down, over-stimulating his prostate. He bit at Kenny's lips, his tongue winding around Kenny's when the blonde returned his kiss.

His cock was slapping against his stomach as he was bounced up and down, hair flying wildly. His voice had finally given out and all he could do was stare through tears into Kenny's eyes. "This isn't real..."

"Kyle," he moaned, rutting against him, their cocks sliding hot against each other. "I want to be inside."

"Do it," Kyle rasped, licking a searing trail up Kenny's throat. "Do it, fuck me."

"I want more than that," Kenny snarled, shoving Kyle down, the tentacles copying the movement and slamming Kyle into the floor. Smearing precum over his aching cock, he maneuvered the feelers like it was second nature. They spread Kyle's legs painfully wide, presenting his raw opening. The large appendage moved up and felt at the entrance and Kenny smiled. "I'm going to take more than that," he promised. Pressing flush against Kyle, he thrust, pushing deep inside. He cursed eyes clenched shut as Kyle's tight channel gripped him. Then the large feeler began to inch in next to him and green eyes nearly bugged out of the pretty face.

"Kenny, please... stop..." He'd rip. He'd rip!

"But you look so good," he whispered, jaw dropping as the impossible tightness and heat nearly crushed him. The appendage pushed in, squeezing him tighter.

"Jesus Christ! No, no..."

"Can you really tell me you don't want this, Kyle?" His blue eyes were gleaming, the heady mix of sex, blood, and the demonic aphrodisiac driving him insane. He wanted to tear into Kyle like a savage beast.

He was gasping, tears glittering at the corners of his eyes. "I don't know! I... fuck, I don't know. I can't think. I can't think!" Something in him, which had been fighting this entire time, was growing stronger.

"This is you," Kenny urged, "This is what you want."

"I... I..." Kyle cried out, his voice ending on a sob as Kenny gave a particularly vicious thrust, the tentacle pushing in at the same time to stretch Kyle's ass impossibly wide. "What's going on...?"

All coherent thought in Kenny's mind was blasted as Kyle's walls clenched. He didn't care about anything, feeling drunk insane as the air in the room grew thicker. Moving harder, he slammed Kyle against the floor again and again, fucking him with all his strength. The feeler went in and out, synchronized. Drool and tears streamed down Kyle's face, more of the winding feelers moving over him to force pleasure onto his body.

He fucked him like an animal, voice a continuous stream of curse words, growls and moans. Kyle was nothing but a shivering mess of nerves, eyes rolled up into the back of his head as he was thoroughly used, cum spattered all over his stomach as he came, too weak to utter anything but a broken sob. Kenny leaned down and lapped up his cum, teeth sinking into the joint of his hip as he felt the wet, puling heat of his orgasm break over him. He spilled deep into Kyle, still thrusting, rearing back as he fucked the other boy until the sensation grew painful.

Falling back, Kenny became aware of the tentacles withdrawing, melting back into shadows in one fell, anticlimactic swoop. He sat there panting, chest aching, back sore, knees bleeding. The air fell into disturbing crystal stillness, devoid of heat. As if the feelers had never been there. Looking down, Kenny's voice caught in his throat. Kyle was splayed out on the floor, covered in cum and sweat. He was shaking, skin pearly white, curled into a fetal position. Lingering mist clouding Kenny's thoughts dispersed and he was filled with abject horror as he looked down at his friend.

Hands hovering over the redhead's quaking form, Kenny panicked. He looked around frantically, pulling blankets off the bed to wrap around the other boy. Kyle wouldn't open his eyes.

"Oh my god," Kenny whispered. "Kyle... Kyle?" Growing quiet, Kenny felt the beginnings of anger stir within him. Damien. "Where are you," he growled. "Come here, Damien! NOW."

The dark boy appeared from a lick of black flame, smirking down at the blonde. "Good, huh?" His black eyes slowly worked over Kyle's face. "Man, your passion must've been something."

"Explain." Kenny clutched Kyle to his chest, too afraid to look down at the redhead.

"Your present... besides the obvious 'helpers' was a very special lover's potion. An aphrodisiac bred from the intensity of your passion."

Kenny felt sick. "I... It's not my fucking passion to rape my friend."

Damien looked thoughtful. "Look, Kenny, that aphrodisiac is so potent because it's derived from the demonic essence of lust. It takes what desires you have and bends it into the primal, animal urge. I didn't realize you felt that strongly for him. If I'd known I wouldn't have given you something so powerful." He raised his eyebrows. "You could've killed him. Ironic, since it's based on the power of your romantic feelings."

He buried his face in Kyle's hair, terrified at the racing heartbeat fluttering within the shallow chest. "I have to undo this."

"Hmm. You can't undo it... not for you, at least."

"I don't want him to have gone through this."

Damien stared bemusedly at his friend. "I suppose you're right. This would haunt him. I think you know the only way to undo it. You know the only way to turn back your world a few hours."

Tears fell from his eyes to land like clinging stars among the strands of red hair. "Yeah."

"Do you need any help?"

"No, I can do it myself. Can you just... keep an eye on him while I do it?"

Damien shrugged. "Sure. See you in Hell."

Kenny gently laid Kyle down and slipped out the window. He broke into a run, sprinting on lethargic legs down the street. In the distance he heard the train whistle. Lungs screaming as he kicked into a higher speed, Kenny practically flew across the snow. The light of the train cut through the night like a knife. Throwing himself down towards the tracks, Kenny met the train and fell across the tracks just in time to be crushed by the pounding wheels.

...

As usual he awoke in one piece, knowing that no one was aware of his passing or his revival. Sometimes he'd reappear in his own bed, but this time he realized he was right outside Kyle's house. Silently he thanked Damien, brushing snow off just as he saw Kyle coming out the door, dressed in the clothes he was wearing to Kenny's birthday party.

At first the redhead scowled, but then his expression melted into a look of concern as Kenny dropped to his knees. "Jesus, Kenny?" He jogged over to the blonde, coming up short of touching him. "Dude, what's wrong?"

Kenny just shook his head, staring blindly at the snowy ground as tears flooded his eyes. His head was bowed and all he saw was another pair of knees drop into the snow. A pair of nervous fingers picked at the denim as Kyle cleared his throat.

"Look, Kenny," he began. He'd planned on going to Kenny's house to avoid the ruckus it would cause if he missed it. Talking to Kenny and acknowledge him in any way had not been part of those plans, but seeing him now Kyle felt his heart clench. "Are you sorry? Just tell me honestly. Because what you did was shitty, no matter what argument-" He was cut off as Kenny threw arms around him and just hugged him. The front of his shirt, showing through his unbuttoned coat, grew warm as Kenny's tears soaked into the fabric. "Kenny? Jesus, what's wrong?"

"I _am_ sorry," Kenny pleaded. "I'm so, so sorry, Kyle. I never meant to hurt you, I never meant to disrespect you or humiliate you like that."

"Uh, wow, a simple 'I'm sorry' would be okay." Kyle was blushing, a little unnerved that Kenny just called out everything he was feeling, almost word for word.

"Kyle, I want you to know something," he said, drawing away.

His face was serious enough that Kyle only nodded, dumbfounded.

"I... _really_ have a thing for you. I tried to be subtle, but you're kind of dense-" Kyle glared at him "-and then that tape... UGH. Okay, I fucked that up royally, but I was pretty sure that I'd been obvious enough for you... So I figured you weren't interested because there was zero indication that I in any way had even a snowball's chance in Hell at getting your attention-"

"KENNY."

He jumped, blue eyes blinking into Kyle's face.

"You're rambling," he said in a clipped tone, face red. He wouldn't meet Kenny's eyes. Shoulders slumping, Kyle took a deep breath. "You're an idiot."

"I know, I am," Kenny blurted, slapping a hand over his own mouth as Kyle shot him a sharp look.

"I was going to your house to..." His jaw clicked shut. He glared hard at Kenny, though he was really upset with himself. "I was going to let you know that your lame attempts at getting my attention didn't go, uh, unnoticed. But then I found you with that _stupid_-"

Kenny lunged at him, knocking him back into the snow. He still had his hand over his own mouth, and now his other hand was over Kyle's mouth. Slowly lowering both hands, Kenny said, "Can we just agree to not bring that up again? Ever?"

Calculating green eyes assessed him for long moments. Then Kyle crossed his arms as casually as his position allowed considering he was still on his back in the snow. "And pass up the chance to hang it over your head the next time you piss me off?" At Kenny's downtrodden expression Kyle snorted. "Fine." They looked at each other. Kyle realized that Kenny was on top of him. And that his ass was freezing. "Look, we should get to your party."

Burying his face into Kyle's chest, Kenny mumbled something.

"What?" Kyle squirmed.

"Already got the best present I could ask-" he squawked as Kyle shoved a handful of snow straight into his moth, green eyes practically spitting sparks.

"Corniness is a deal-breaker," Kyle said, the scowl right back on his face. Shimmying out from under the blonde, he climbed to his feet and patted the snow off of his ass. He remained unmoved as Kenny pouted up at him.

"You're killing me, Broflovski."

"You'll live," he said cheekily, starting to walk away.

"Wait," Kenny yelled after him, scrambling up, "I didn't even get a present!"

"Isn't a boyfriend enough?" Kyle asked, a pretty blush adorning his cheeks. Kenny sidled up next to him, grinning like a loon. The Jew rolled his eyes, hunching his shoulders.

"I think we should christen it, don't you?"

"Seeing as I'm not a ship and we don't have a wine bottle, I don't really see-"

Kenny grabbed him and shut him up with a slow kiss, Kyle's warm lips opening for him. He held him close, putting all of the passion and all of the heat he felt for the redhead into it. Kyle moaned quietly against him, slender hands clutching the cloth of Kenny's shirt. They finally came up for air, Kenny drawing his tongue in a lingering line over Kyle's swollen lower lip. "This is the way it should be," he said, voice low and sincere. Kyle swallowed, wiping the corner of his mouth, green eyes peering up at him through cinnamon lashes.

"What other way would it be?" he asked, trying to hide the breathlessness of his voice. Kenny just shook his head at him.

"Never mind," he said with a lopsided grin, pulling Kyle into him again and catching those lips once more. The redhead opened for him and Kenny tasted the sweet flavor of Kyle. And this time it felt right. Stumbling a little as he tried to take a step, Kyle broke the kiss, chuckling into his face as they barely kept their balance.

"Don't try to walk and mack on me all at once - you've never been very good at multitasking."

Kenny winced, throwing an arm over Kyle's shoulders as they both started down the street. "Trust me, it's _much_ better this way."

...Ze End!...

A/N: This story had a mind of it's own. Like, I have no clue how it got written. Possession, perhaps? Pretty certain this is the weirdest thing I've ever written, too. Not sure how to cope... Also, forgive the title. I am a horrible person. #shame

-Villain


End file.
